


I Know A Place

by exosquiche (Exosquiche)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fiction, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exosquiche/pseuds/exosquiche
Summary: A series of one shot fluffs with chanyeol and sehun that are whimsical and doesn't follow logic or physics. Enjoy!
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Volatile essence

Chanyeol drives for hours in his small bright yellow car promising Sehun of a place that he calls his comfort. Sehun waits as the road twists and turns, the bustling city gradually dying down to a desolate country and an uphill road. 

" We're here! " Chanyeol bellows. A little too excited for someone who's been driving for the past 3 hours. Sehun almost fell asleep but now he's glad he didn't. 

" A cliff? " 

"Look below!"

Sehun does. Beautiful clear blue water awaits him, with no sight of land. 

"Chanyeol I'm-I'm.. scared of deep waters." Sehun admits honestly. 

Chanyeol starts undressing already. 

" I'm gonna be there."

"Yes and-"

"But Sehun I have to show you something interesting! "

" I feel trapped in water. Especially water as deep as this is daunting,"

" It's okay, you can stay here if you want to. Or, you can come with me. " Chanyeol says, flashing a grin as he dives in with a loud splash, screaming in delight. 

Sehun watches for a second as Chanyeol swims around, suddenly diving down to the depths. 

Sehun waits, waits and waits. It's been over 5 mins and chanyeol hasn't come up for a breath. He can't see him anywhere. Sehun’s anxiety builds and his heart rate quickens. 

10 mins.

No sight of Chanyeol. Sehun starts undressing as well and jumps after him. His thoughts aren't coherent and all the warning he has flashing around in his head are worries for Chanyeol. 

As his face hits the water, he ends up gulping a huge amount of water. It's not salty, it's freshwater. As if it's from a waterfall. He holds his breath and dives searching around for Chanyeol. He opens his eyes and his vision is clear. 

This water feels different. 

He soon finds Chanyeol who swims to him. Air bubbles surrounding him as if he's breathing. He's smiling at him. Waving his hand to come towards him. 

"Breathe, Sehun."

Breathe? Underwater? What is he saying. He's too scared to open his mouth in fear of gulping down the liquid again. How can he hear him underwater? 

Chanyeol motions him to take in deep breaths, creating air bubbles in the process. 

Is Chanyeol a merman? Why can he breathe underwater? Why does Chanyeol think Sehun can breathe underwater? 

Chanyeol gives up on making him understand. He breathes air into Sehun's lungs through his mouth and Sehun inhales and exhales. 

"Holy shit, I can breathe underwater! "

Chanyeol laughs. So does Sehun. 

Chanyeol leads him to a deeper end of this 'place', Sehun doesn't know what to call it. 

Chanyeol picks up shells and opens them up to reveal beautiful pearls as Sehun watches in awe. 

Yeah, Chanyeol is definitely a merman who lent Sehun some of his powers as well. That's the only explanation. 

Chanyeol sees Sehun's confusion, how Sehun searches for Chanyeol's tail or scales or something. 

" What's wrong Sehunnie? "

"You're a merman right? "

Chanyeol laughs loud and clear, clapping his hands together, struggling to breathe because of his rambling laughter. 

"I'm not. But if you want me to be I mean-"

"Don't lie to me. How are we breathing underwater? "

" Who said we're underwater? "

" What do you mean? I've been saying I'm scared of water all this time, "

" Oh. Oh yeah I should've clarified. This isn't just water. This is well, I don't really know what it is. But I found out I can breathe and see and speak in it. This liquid behaves differently from water. It behaves like air, but the density is just like water, "

"I ended up drinking from here, will I die? "

"Oh come on, don't be ridiculous. "

Chanyeol holds Sehun close, kicking his legs so they don't sink to the bottom. 

" I would never put your life in danger. "

" I was so scared, "

"For me? "

"Yes." Sehun doesn't really like to express his concern. But his heart felt heavy. 

" I'm so proud of you, "

"I'm not your child, " Sehun pouts pushing at Chanyeol. 

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, " Chanyeol says, staring into Sehun's eyes. He knows it's something he needs to hear. Salty tears seep through Sehun’s eyes and he rubs at his face. They come to the surface, and Sehun takes in a deep breath. 

" I thought, " Sehun hiccups a little struggling to breathe, his eyelashes heavy from the water making it harder to be out of water...no, this liquid than inside of it. 

Chanyeol just hugs him silently.

As if he regrets not letting Sehun know and how grateful he is that Sehun would go up and beyond for Chanyeol.

Just for Chanyeol.


	2. Dream a little dream

Sehun walks out to the garden, the beautiful flowers greeting him with their fragrance and beautiful blooming petals. Chanyeol drops a huge container on the ground and looks at Sehun with his usual wide grin, a happy smile that says let me show you something that will make your day brighter.

Sehun sees that it's a bucket, bubbles overflowing from it as if it's been vigorously stirred for hours. Chanyeol presents an equally big bubble wand that would fit the bucket. 

"You go first?" Chanyeol says. 

Sehun stares, bubbles? Ah how childish. Sehun still dips the wand and blows. A round bubble forms slowly increases in size as he keeps blowing, it refuses to leave and fly away. Sehun continues using all his lung capacity, but Chanyeol puts a hand through the bubble. Sehun stares in disbelief as the bubbles start to shrink. 

"Go on! You can do it! " Chanyeol grins, cheering him on to keep blowing. 

When it finally disconnects from the wand, it's the size of a human and chanyeol jumps into it. Sehun gasps, starts clapping and laughing in glee. 

Chanyeol goes higher and higher drifting around, finally landing on the rooftop as the bubble bursts. He looks at him from the top of the building, 

"Do you wanna try it too Hunnie? "

"No shit, you should've let me fly first! "

They both laugh at that as Chanyeol rushes to get back down to Sehun. 

Chanyeol takes out another wand and starts blowing as sehun does the same. Soon they reach the desired size as they hop inside of them. Sehun holds onto chanyeol's hand and slowly the two bubbles merge into one. 

Sehun holds onto chanyeol giggling excitedly but also too scared to look as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

Sehun feels himself drift for minutes, then he finally peeks. They are way above, way way too high up. Chanyeol comfortably rests his head on top of Sehun's as they travel high up to the clouds. 

"Chanyeol, how are we getting down? "

"Hmm? I don't know, we'll see to it when it's time for it, "

Chanyeol says as he squeezes sehun into a tighter hug. Soon the bubble pops and sehun feels himself fall in the softest material he has ever touched. He stands up... On a cloud. 

It feels like a dreamlike haze. He walks around while Chanyeol just watches him explore. 

"It's like anything I can think of and more is what you let me explore." Sehun says. Asking for explanations seems pointless and he just decides to believe in the magic of it all, instead of applying logic. 

"It's what you deserve for existing. For loving me."

"I love this place so much." sehun sighs, climbing on a small cloud as it supports his weight. 

"Careful now, you don't want to fall from this height."

"Won't you catch me if I fall? " Sehun says smiling mischievously. 

Chanyeol smiles. Of course he would. It goes without saying, but he would a million times if needed. 

Sehun notices Chanyeol from above, plucking at some clouds, some of them disappear in his hands while others stay. He seems busy as if making something, so sehun doesn't bother him, deciding to look around. 

He hears chirping...no it's more like giggles of children... it's coming from the clouds he's walking on. He crouches and notices small pillow like creatures diving around. He tries to touch them but they're too fickle as they slip right past him. 

"Hey... " He says, trying to strike up a conversation. Maybe if they listen, if they respond. 

He places his palm on the cloud, pressing on it's solidity that feels like foam yet softer, it's existence feels like nothing he's ever touched before. One of the pillowy creatures climbs on this wrist. Pale and pink with tiny beads for eyes. It's like a toy come to life. 

" Hey little guy, " Sehun whispers, sitting cross legged. The creature stretches it's corners which seems like it's paws. And holds onto sehun wrapping him in more softness. 

After a few small squeaks and shifting around, and it finally stares up at him. It has a mouth but it didn't speak and even if it did, doesn't mean he'd understand it. 

Chanyeol walked up to him from behind, startling him a bit. 

" So you've found a sky pygmy. "

"Is that what they're called?"

"Yeah but I'm more surprised at you being able to hold one. They're a shy bunch and when I'm usually around they never even show themselves. "

Sehun smiles at the creature still clinging on to him, petting it's head. 

Sehun feels sleepy, like his eyelids are becoming very heavy. He has to fight to keep his eyes open. Chanyeol's hands are the last thing he registers before he falls into deep slumber. 

Chanyeol watches as the pygmy goes back to diving in a cloud. Leaving a red mark on Sehun's wrist. 

Chanyeol freezes at that. Why didn't he do anything? Why didn't he detach the creature from Sehun when it could possess dangers. As thoughts raced to his head his first instinct was to get him back home and so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda late but it's only been a week I had this written awhile ago but couldn't finish it till today. Ch 3 is probably gonna be late or not who knows depends on my mood I haven't started it yet but I have 3 more chapters planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming out soon. These dates are more a part of a full fic but I'm posting the dates first since I don't know how long it'll take me to develop the whole thing and I want these chapters to see the light of day.


End file.
